1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release mechanism and, more particularly, to an improved quick-release mechanism for a compressing device so as to pull a screw shaft quickly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A compressing device is generally used to compress a tube of silicon gel, for example, to fill cracks defined in objects. Generally, the compressing device is driven by electrical power and has a screw shaft rotatably moved forwardly to compress the tube of silicon gel so as to extrude the silicon gel from an outlet of the tube. In order to fill cracks steady, the screw shaft is controlled to move slowly so that a user is allowed to operate the compressing device properly and carefully. When the tube of the silicon gel is run out, the screw shaft should be moved rearwardly to its original position so as to be ready for next operation. However, the screw shaft can only be moved slowly by reversely actuating a mechanism which drive the screw shaft. Therefore, the user has to wait for a period of time and this wastes electricity. Although to arrange a gear shifting mechanism to pull the screw shaft quickly is possible, it will increase a manufacturing cost of the device.
The present invention intends to provide an improved quick-release mechanism for a compressing device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.